Savvy Merchant Outfit
The Savvy Merchant is an outfit featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description The Savvy Merchant outfit dresses Marston in a navy blue pea coat with a pair of black pants similar to those worn with the Elegant Suit. Marston's cowboy hat is replaced with a taupe beret. The outfit decreases item costs found in gunsmith stores by half the original price. The discount also stacks with the high honor discount as well as any other discounts bonuses found in the game. The outfit's bonuses don't influence the value of the items the player themselves sells, nor does it effect any other shop aside from gunsmiths. Before the release of Red Dead Redemption, the Savvy Merchant outfit was one of three outfits proposed by Rockstar Games to be included as a pre-order bonus at GameStop, but it was beaten by the Deadly Assassin Outfit. As such it was originally unobtainable in the game. Acquisition The Savvy Merchant outfit's discovery is only unlocked by downloading the free Hunting and Trading Outfits DLC for Red Dead Redemption, which adds the quests for both this outfit and the Expert Hunter Outfit. The DLC is also included in copies for the game's Game of the Year edition. Scraps Five scraps must be obtained by completing challenges before the outfit will be unlocked. The scraps can be obtained in any order. *Scrap 1: Win $1000 total from Gambling *Scrap 2: Buy or sell an item at every Gunsmith *Scrap 3: Gather $200 worth of herbs *Scrap 4: Execute 20 people *Scrap 5: Complete "The Prohibitionist" Stranger side-mission Tips & tricks Clearing the Scraps *Scrap 1 **Current winnings can be checked in the Money section of Stats. Total gambling winnings have to be at least $1000 to unlock Scrap 1 for the Savvy Merchant Outfit. Note that gambling losses before winning any money will be counted as a negative, so if the player lost $1,000, then they'll have to win $2,000 to make a $1,000 profit and unlock the first scrap of the outfit. **$1000 winnings from gambling may seem like a challenge, but it can easily done by playing Five Finger Fillet at Armadillo. Once the 4th contestant sits down, wager $100. The combination for both rounds is "A-B, A-Y, A-X, A-B, A-Y" (Xbox 360) or "X-O, X- ▲, X-Square, X-O, X- ▲ " (PS3). Keep repeating this, wagering $100 each time, and after 10 rounds $1000 should be earned. **To try and win $1,000 in a single go, the player can gamble money playing High Stakes Poker in Blackwater Hotel. However, the table has to have four other players, all of whom have to be cleaned out in order to win each of their $250. The player can not cheat during the game. **Another way to obtain the first scrap, if the outfit is downloaded before completing the Stranger side-mission "Lights, Camera, Action", is to start the stranger side-mission and go to Thieves' Landing to play Liar's Dice. After winning once, continue playing as the ante will remain at $200 and winning will mean that the player will earn a $400 profit per game if there are 3 people, including the player, sitting at the table. This could also be attempted playing the game at the regular ante of $20 if the Stranger task is already completed (although it will obviously take ten times as long), due to the simplicity of Liar's Dice. *Scrap 2 **The Gunsmiths required for obtaining Scrap 2 are located at Blackwater, Thieves' Landing, Armadillo and Escalera. Simply buying OR selling a single item to each Gunsmith is all that is required. Transactions with Gunsmiths prior to downloading the outfit will not count towards this scrap of the outfit. *Scrap 3 **This scrap seems to be time consuming, but it is actually not as difficult if herbs are collected from the right location. Within the Great Plains, there are monstrous amounts of herbs. Prairie Poppy appears in frequent amounts in the southern and eastern part of the great plains. Golden Currant appears in the northern section of the great plains. A survivalist map is a big help, giving a wide view of herbs. Herb abundance is so great, the player can collect them traveling on foot. The collectibles section of the stats menu allows tracking of collected herb value. Completing the Survivalist Challenges should generally yield this scrap by the time the 8th level is reached. *Scrap 4 **To execute someone, the player must simply walk up to them with a gun drawn and press the fire button. A mini-cutscene should play, killing the person and confirming the execution. An easy way of achieving this is to go to Casa Madrugada or Thieves' Landing, where there is no law enforcement. Walk up to someone with the throwing knives out and hold attack. Using the throwing knives results in a silent kill, even if someone witnesses the execution. Players may want to equip their bandana before executing someone, as it hides Marston's identity. It will prevent the player from losing honor points. Another execution method is to shoot both the target's legs, at which point they will drop to their knees and continue shooting the player. Then simply walk up to them, pull the trigger without aiming, and Marston will execute the target with a shot to the head. **Execution opportunities exist within story missions as well as gang hideouts. In general, look for when enemies are just around the corner, then step in and execute them — Marston will also take a couple of strides to an enemy if he has to. Another common execution opportunity is the 'kidnap' event in Thieves' Landing, in which a man is leaving town with a hogtied prostitute on his back. Lasso the man, free the girl, then draw the knife, crouch over the man, and pull the trigger to cut his throat (this also works on any random encounter where you don't have to kill enemies; "stolen wagon/horse" and/or "escaping prisoners"). *Scrap 5 - see the mission page for tips. Usage of the outfit **If the player has the Liars & Cheats DLC pack, the Explosive Rifle is $10,000. It is recommended to use this outfit to reduce the price to $5,000, or, with honor at Peacemaker, only $2,500. As well as making its ammo only $3 each. Trivia *An unfinished and untested variation of the Hunting and Trading Outfits DLC was released for the game's PlayStation 3 version on September 1st 2010; the version was reported to be glitched and bugged. Rockstar Games released a finished version on October 12th, and recommended players to delete the original version and download the newer one. *A glitch may occur with this outfit, in which the first cutscene of story missions won't play. Gallery Aavvy Merchant.png|Promotional depiction of the Savvy Merchant outfit. Savvy merchant caption.jpg|Promotional screenshot of the Savvy Merchant outfit. S2.jpg|The Savvy Merchant outfit appearing in a trailer depicting the pre-order outfits. S3.jpg|The Savvy Merchant outfit's benefits described. S1.jpg|Trailer screenshot of the Savvy Merchant outfit. S4.jpg|Trailer screenshot of the Savvy Merchant outfit. S6.jpg|Trailer screenshot of the Savvy Merchant outfit. 5454082B20180324154515420.jpg|Marston dueling, wearing the outfit. Related Content es:Traje de comerciante it:Saggio mercante Category:Redemption DLC Outfits